Miraculous Diamonds
by themiraculouslady
Summary: Moulin Rouge and Miraculous Ladybug crossover. Moulin Rouge, a place of mystery, excitement, and surprisingly, love. Adrien Agreste finds himself in the middle of the Bohemian Revolution in Paris, France. He soon finds love at the Moulin Rouge with the lovely Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as, The Miraculous Ladybug. What will happen next? Read and find out.
1. Prolouge

"There was a boy. A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, over land and sea. A little shy, and sad of eye, was he. And then one day. One magic day he passed my way. And while we spoke of many things. Fools and Kings. This he said to me. The greatest thing, You'll ever learn. Is just to love. And be loved in return."

-David Bowie

Adrien Agreste sat alone in a busted room, holding an empty glass, crying. He then slowly gets up and staggers to an old typewriter. He sits down on the chair in front of it and starts typing.

"The Moulin Rouge. A night club. A dance hall and a bordello. Ruled over by Hawk Moth. The kingdom of night time pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all of them was the woman I loved. Marinette. A courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her 'The Miraculous Ladybug'. She was the star of the Moulin Rouge."

Adrien paused as he started to cry again. He stared at the window with a longing look in his eyes. He slowly composed himself and started to type again.

"The woman I love is…. dead…."


	2. Chapter 1

Adrien first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899. The summer of love. He knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, or Hawk Moth, or Marinette.

The world had been swept up in the Bohemian Revolution and he had traveled from London to be apart it. On the hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not what his father had said. It was not a village of sin. It was the center of the bohemian world. There were musicians, painters, writers, and they were known as the children of the revolution.

Adrien had come to live as a penniless existence. He had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and that in which he believed in all things. Love. He could still hear his father telling him, "Always this ridiculous obsession with love!"

But of course there was only one problem. He had never been in love.

Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Argentinian man fell through his roof. He was quickly joined by a man dressed nun.

"How do you do bro? My name is Nino. Sorry about all of this. He was just upstairs rehearsing a play." The man dressed as a nun stated walking over to the unconscious man.

"What?!"

A play! It was something very modern called 'Miraculous Miraculous!'

Nino just kept talking. "And it's set in Switzerland!"

Unfortunately the Argentinian man suffered from a disease called narcolepsy. One moment fine and unconscious the next.

Three more peculiar looking people looked down the hole in the roof.

"How is he?" A woman with glasses says. "Oh wonderful!" She continued. "Kim is now unconscious and now the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow…".

"And Nino. I still have to finish the music." A boy wearing strange glasses added on.

Nino just smiled and responded with, "We'll just find someone to read the part."

The woman rolled her eyes. "And where are we going to find someone in time to read the role of the young, sensitive, swiss, poet, goat herder?"

They all looked at Adrien and before he knew it, he was upstairs, standing in for Kim.

"The hills are amazed with the euphonious symphonies of desant!" Nino sang loudly.

The woman, Adrien learned her name was Alya, just got frustrated and yelled, "STOP! Stop! Stop! Stop that insufferable droning!" She walks over to the pianist with the strange glasses, whose name was Max. "It's drowning out my words! Can we please just stick to a little decorative piano..?"

There seemed to be artistic differences over Alya's lyrics and Max's songs.

The stagehand, Ivan, interjected, "I don't think a nun would say that about a hill.."

"What if he sings, 'The hills are vital, intoning, the descent?'" Max asked.

"The hills quake and shake!" Nino yelled.

Ivan got frustrated. "No. No. The hills…"

Kim suddenly got up and shouted, "The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!"

After that though, he was passed out again. Everyone just said no to his idea.

The group kept on shouting their ideas all at once and everything became hectic.

Having enough of their argument, Adrien just stood up on the set and started singing, "The hills are alive! With the sound of music!"

Everyone got quiet. Then Kim shot up from the bed he had passed out on and yelled, "The hills are alive with the sound of music! I love it!"

Everyone sighed with relief and Max started singing the verse with his music. "It fits perfectly."

Adrien then continued. "With they have sung, for a thousand years!"

Everyone, except for Alya cheered.

Nino then suggested that Adrien and Alya should write the show together.

"I beg your pardon?"

She didn't seem to like that idea.

"Good-Bye!" She yelled and left the room.

Nino raised a shot glass filled with a green substance in the air. "Here's to your first job in Paris!" He then took the shot.

Max hurried over to Nino. "Hawk Moth will never agree though…" He looked over at Adrien. "No offense, but have you written anything like this before?"

Adrien just looked at Max like he was crazy. "No!"

Kim grinned. "This boy has talent! I like him!" He then accidentally put his hand over Adrien's crotch.

Adrien gasped and Kim looked over, noticed where his hand was, and instantly took his hand off. "Nothing funny… I just like talent.."

"The hills are alive with the sound of music! See Max! With Adrien, we can write the truly bohemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of." Nino stated.

Max looked over to Nino. "But how will we convince Hawk Moth?"

Nino had a plan. Marinette.

They would dress Adrien in Kim's best suit and pass him off as a famous English writer. Once Marinette heard his modern poetry, she would be amazed and insist to Hawk Moth that Adrien would write 'Miraculous Miraculous!'.

The only problem was, Adrien kept hearing his father's voice in his head saying, "You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a cancan dancer…"

Adrien freaked out and started to run back down to his room through the hole. "I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge."

"Why not?" Nino asked.

"I don't know if I am a true bohemian revolutionary."

Nino just smiled and asked him, "Do you believe in beauty?"

"Yes"

"Freedom?" Kim questioned.

"Yes. Of course."

"Truth?" Asked Max.

"Yes."

"Love." Ivan stated.

"Love? Love. Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many-splended thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."

"See! You can't fool us!" Nino cried out. "You're the of the revolution! Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first bohemian revolutionary show!"

It was a perfect plan. He was to audition for Marinette and he would taste his first glass of absinthe.


	3. Chapter 2

They were off to the Moulin Rouge and Adrien was to perform his poetry for Marinette. Once the group had entered, they were surrounded by the whirlwind of the night club. Adrien then laid eyes on the man who ran the place. Hawk Moth and his infamous girls. They called them his 'Akumas.'

All of a sudden, the girls filed out onto the stage, singing. Hawk Moth soon joined them. "If life's an awful bore and living is just a chore that we do. Cause death isn't much fun. I have just the antidote, and though I must not gloat. At the Moulin Rouge! You'll have fun!"

The girls started going towards the crowd and the men went wild.

"Just scratch that little niggle. Have a little wiggle. Moulin Rouge! Do the can cancan!"

The crowd cheered and repeated, "Do the can cancan!"

The crowd of men casually joined the dancers and laughed with joy with the thought and the want of the women to entertain them.

Hawk Moth continued with his little performance. "Got some dark desire. Love to play with fire. Why not let it rip. Live a little bit." 

Everyone started dancing with each other. Adrien and the others started walking around the crowd, joining the huge crowd of men on the dance floor.

"Outside it may be raining. But in here it's entertaining! The Moulin Rouge is the place to be! Because we can cancan! Yes we can cancan!"

That is when things started going wild, like a circus. "Outside thing's may be tragic! But in here we feel it's magic!"

Everyone cheered, Then Hawk Moth walked onto the orchestra stage and put everything to a halt with the wave of his hands. Everyone looked up at him, waiting to hear what's next. Hawk Moth leaned over a sign and whispered. "The cancan."

Everyone moved off the dancefloor and the girls got in position for the crazy dance. When the music started, the girls instantly began to dance wildly as the crowd cheered them on. The women soon went out to the crowd to invite some of the men to join them.

Adrien, in all of the excitement, decided to finally join in on the dancing and yells, "Because it's good for your mind!"

After watching all of the fun unravel, Adrien and the group grabbed a table and they gathered around in secrecy. Nino then whispers, "Mission accomplished. We successfully evaded Hawk Moth."

Soon after, the lights dimmed, a spotlight came on, and glitter fell down from the rafters as a girl on a swing was lowered down.

"It's her, the Miraculous Ladybug."

Everyone stared at the beautiful girl dressed in a glittering red dress with black spots and wearing a black hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it. She looked down at the crows and started singing. "The French are glad to die for love.. They delight in fighting duels.."

Unfortunately, someone else was supposed to meet Marinette that night.

"But I prefer a man you lives.."

Hawk Moth's investor.

"And gives expensive jewels."

The Duke.

The lights came on and Marinette started swinging above the crowd, the men cheered her on as she continued her song.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental. But diamond's are a girl's best friend."

She stepped off the swing and onto the dance floor.

"A kiss may be grand. But it won't pay the rental on your humble flat. Or help you feed your pussycat."

She winked and the men started surrounding her, waving their money around in the air.

"Men grow cold as girls grow old. And we all lose our charm in the end."

She wiggled her but and the crowd cheered louder.

"But square-cut or pear-shaped. These rocks won't lose their shape! Diamond's are a girl's best friend!"

Just to prove her point, she was handed a diamond necklace as she was lifted in the air.

Over at the table with the duke, Nathaneal, Hawk Moth discussed the plans.

Nathaneal asked, "When am I going to meet the girl?"

Hawk Moth grinned. "After her number I've arranged a special meeting. Just you and mademoiselle Marinette."

She blew kisses to the crowd dramatically,

"Totally alone." Hawk Moth continued.

Over at the other table, Nino still whispered to Adrien. "After her number, I have arranged a private meeting, Just you and Mari totally alone."

Adrien gave him a questioning look. "Alone?"

"Yes." Nino replied.

At that moment, Nino and Hawk Moth confirmed at the same time. "Totally alone."

Back on the dance floor, Marinette straddled one of the men in the crowd singing, "Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl."

She stood up and blew a kiss, teasing as she says, "Come and get me boys."

Some men pick her up and they spin her around. "Black Star! Roscor! Talk to me Hawk Moth! Tell me all about it!"

Hawk Moth grins and joins her on the dance floor.

She sings, "There may come a time, when a lass needs a lawyer.

She walks over to Hawk Moth and winks at him and he sings, "But diamonds are a girl's best friend."

He starts dangling a diamond heart around above her and she grabs for it and dramatically pouts when he pulls it away from her.

"There may come a time a time, when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're.."

"Awfully nice." 

Hawk Moth pretends to grab her buttand she gasps dramatically and turns to Hawk Moth. "But get that ice or else no dice!" She playfully shoves him.

Back at the table Nino gets up. "Don't worry! I'll go set things up!" As he leaves, he accidentally knocks a tray of drinks on top of Nathaneal's lap. "Crap! Sorry!" He grabs a hanky and starts to clean up the mess.

On the dance floor, Marinette starts to take off her gloves and whispers to Hawk Moth. "Is the duke here?"

"My little ladybug. Would Hawk Daddy let you down?"

He spins Marinette around to look at the table and gasps in horror.

"Where is he?"

"He's the one Nino is shaking a hanky at."

Nino gives Nathaneal the hanky and goes back over to Adrien. "Adrien. May I borrow that?" He grabs the handkerchief out of Adrien's suit pocket before he could answer.

Marinette looks over and sees Nino shake out the hanky in front of Adrien. "Are you sure?"

"Let me peek." He looks over and sees Nino still trying to mop up the mess. "That's the one chickpea. I just hope that demonic little loon doesn't frighten him off." He brings out the diamond heart again and Marinette gives a giant grin as she grabs the piece of jewelry.

At the table Nino gets angry as Nathaneal shoos him off. "I'm just trying to help you pig!" He snorts like a pig and runs into Nathaneal's guard and he looks down and sees the gun. "Sorry.."

Marinette puts the diamond heart in a hat and signals to Hawk Moth to get closer to her. When he gets close enough, they go down behind the cancan dancer who has their skirts up.

"Will he invest?" Marinette asks as she starts doing a quick change.

"Love bug! After spending the night with you, how could he refuse?" He changes his jacket.

"What's his type? Wilting flower?" She gives a pout. "Bright and bubbly?" She does a dumb girl impression. "Or smoldering temptress." She does a small growl.

"I'd say smoldering temptress. We're all relying on you sweetheart." He changes his hat. "Remember, a real show, in a real theater, with a real audience, and you'll be.."

"A real actress." She smiles a bit, notices her cue comes up and she puts back on her stage persona as she jumps up in a sparkling red outfit with black boas hanging from her waist on the back of the dress. "And that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds!" She sings.

Nino goes into the audience to get her attention.

"Are a!"

Nino yells, "Mari! I've got some exciting news!" 

"Girls! Best! Friend…" She jumps on Adrien's table. "I believe you were expecting me." She whispers.

"Yes… Yes.."

"I'm afraid it's lady's choice!" She yells towards the crowd and the men cheers her on.

Adrien hesitates and Marinette pouts and does a fake whimper. The crowd gives her an apologetic 'Awes'. The men then starts chanting her name and she trills while moving the boas on her dress,

Nino yells, "I see you've met my English friend-"

She cuts him off "I'll take care of it Nino." Marinette turns back to Adrien. "Let's dance."

Nino crawls under her dress to talk to Adrien. "Hit her with your most modern poetry!"

Marinette grabs Adrien's hand, takes him to the dance floor, and starts dancing around him.

The group looks at them dancing. "That seemed to go well." Max stated.

"Incredible." Says Ivan.

"He seems to have a gift with the women." States Kim.

Nino grins. "I told you he's a genius,"

Other cancan dancers grabs men from the giant crowd and starts dancing around Marinette and Adrien. Hawk Moth looks down, not seeing Adrien's face. "That duke certainly can dance."

Marinette starts talking to Adrien while they ance. "So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show."

Adrien shouts over the noise. "It sounds very exciting! I'd be delighted to be involved!"

"Really?"

"Assuming you like what I do, of course."

"I'm sure I will."

"Nino thought we might be able to, um, do it in private."

"Did he?" She smirks

"Yes. You know, uh, a private…" She brings him closer to him. "Poetry reading." He blushes.

"Oh! Mmm, a poetry reading." She winks at him. "I love a little poetry ready after supper." She goes to the middle of the dance floor. "Hold onto your hat!" She shouts to him and kicks her leg up in the air. All the men then throw their hats up into the air.

After the dance, she goes back onto the swing and sings. "Diamonds! Diamonds. Square-cut or pear-shapes." They start pulling her up. "These rocks won't lose their shape. Diamonds! Are s girls! Best….." She suddenly gasps in pain and she starts to lose focus.

Hawk Moth sees her, horrified and yells. "NO!" 

She then falls off the swing. Luckily, one of the male dancers catches her and she is passed out in his arms. The room goes quiet and the dancer takes her backstage.

Hawk Moth looks around and cheers to try to save the mood and make it seem like it was part of the act. It works and the crowd starts to chant Marinette's name.

Backstage, some of the dancers clear a spot off on a chaise so they could set her down.

One of the dancers smirks. "Don't know if that duke's gonna get his money's worth tonight."

The other girls frown. "Don't be unkind, Chloe."

Back out on the dancefloor, Hawk Moth notices she is not coming out and silences the crowd. "You frightened her away! But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two! So if you can Hunk-Hunk, you can Hunkadola with them!"

One of the stage managers makes her way over to Marinette. "Move out of the way! Quickly!" She puts smelling salts to Mari's nose and she takes a gasp of air and wakes up.

"Oh Tikki…" She smiles. "Oh, these silly costumes…" She gives a tiny laugh,

Tikki smiles. "Just a little fainting spell."

A man comes barging in. "All right you girls! Get back out front and make those gents thirsty!" He looks at Tikki. "Problems?"

"Nothing for you to be worrying about Plagg!" 

"Then don't just stand around!"

Marinette then starts to gasp and coughs. Tikki quickly hands her a hanky and she coughs in it. She then drops her hand and Tikki looks at it. She then looks at Plagg, worried as she sees blood on the white handkerchief.


	4. Chapter 3

The night continued and after a few performances, Nathaneal got impatient. He huffs and grabs his bodyguard. "Find Hawk Moth. The girl is waiting for me." The guard nodded as Nathaneal walked away.

Back in the dressing room, Tikki was helping Marinette in a beautiful red gown. "That twinkle-toes duke has really taken the bait Marinette. With a patron like him, you could be the next biggest star,"

"Oh Tikki. Do you really think I could be a star?"

"Why not? You got the talent. You hook that duke and you'll be lighting up the great stages of Europe." She tightened the corset top.

"I'm going to be a real actress Tikki. A great actress. I'm going to fly away from here." She smiles at Tikki.

Hawk Moth then walks in. "Lovebug! Is Everything alright?"

"Oh yes! Of Course Hawk Moth!" Marinette says as Tikki finishes up tightening the dress.

"Oh thank goodness." Hawk Moth sighs. "You certainly weaved your magic with that duke on the dancefloor."

Marinette turns around to face him. "How do I look?"

Hawk Moth gasps and grins.

She smirks. "Smoldering temptress?"

"Oh, my little ladybug! How could he possibly resist from gobbling you up! Everything's going so well!"

She laughs and cheers.

Over at the elephant room, Adrien is waiting inside looking over the Moulin Rouge. On the ground, his friends look up at him. "Unbelieveable!" Yelled Nino. "Straight to the elephant!"

Marinette changes her outfit yet again before heading up. She walks up behind him and smirks. "Perfect place for a poetry reading. Don't you think?"

Adrien turns around and looks her up and down. She is wearing a black corset, lacy underwear, stockings, and a long red sheer lace robe.

She smiles at him. "Poetic enough for you?"

He nods. "Yes.."

Right outside of the building, Adrien's friend climb up onto the roof.

Back inside, Marinette makes her way over to a table. "A little… A.. Supper? Maybe some champagne?" She picks up the bottle.

"I'd rather just, um, get it over and done with."

When Marinette heard him, she drops the bottle back in the bucket of ice. "Oh." She turns to face him. "Very well." She walks over to the bed. "Why don't you come down here? Let's get it over and done with." She flips open her robe and winks at Adrien.

He looked at her a bit shocked. "I-I prefer to do it standing."

"Oh." Marinette looks perplexed as she moves to get off the bed.

"You don't have to stand!"

She sits back down.

"It's just sometimes that it's quite long and I'd like you to be comfortable." He blushes a bit. "It's quite modern what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first, but I think if you're open, then you might enjoy it."

She gives him a small and unsure smile. "I'm sure I will."

"Excuse me." He whispers and walks over to the other side of the room and takes a breath. "The…" He turns around. "The sky is… is…" He looks at Marinette, who sits up on her knees and winks at him. "With the bluebirds…" Adrien turns back around and closes his eyes. "I know.. Come on. Come on." He mutters to himself. He then starts to shake his head.

Marinette looks at him like he is a bit crazy, but as he starts to turn around, she lays back onto the bed and fakes moaning.

"I think.. There might be some shaking." He turns back around and does some word exercises.

She starts to get impatient from him and sits up. "Um. Is everything alright?"

"Um. I'm a little nervous. It's just sometimes it takes awhile for-"

She looks at him like she understands. "Oh.."

"You know, for inspiration to come."

She gets up and walks over to him. "Oh. Yes. Yes. Yes. Let me help. Hmm?" She kisses his neck. "Does this inspire you?" Marinette then pushes him onto the bed. "Let's make love."

"Make love?"

"You want to, don't you?" She climbs on top of him.

"Well a.. Come to um…"

She covers his mouth. "No. Tell the truth. Can't you feel the poetry?"

"What?"

Nino falls off the roof of the building and the others grabs his legs. He then starts swinging across the window and sees Marinette making out with Adrien. "I knew he had it in him!" 

Adrien soon pushes her off of him. "It's a little bit funny…"

Marinette looks up at him. "What?"

"This feeling inside.." He gets off of the bed. "I'm not one of those who can.. Who can easily hide." He starts pacing a bit. "Is this.. Is this okay? Is this what you want?"

"Oh! Poetry. Yes. Yes. Yes, this is what I want, naughty words." She chuckles and rolls onto her back.

"I-I don't have much money…"

"Oh! Naughty!" She yells.

"But if I did…"

"Oh! Yes!"

"I'd buy a big house where we both could live.."

"Oh, I love it! It's so good!" She rolls around on the bed.

"If I were a sculptor.."

"Wonderful!" She rolls off the bed and crawls over to him.

"But then again no.." He mutters. "A man who makes potions at a traveling show?"

"Don't!" Adrien pauses at her sudden outburst. Marinette then looks up at him. "No! Don't actually stop!"

"Well, I know it's not much.."

"Give me more!"

Adrien stares at her like she is crazy. "But it's the best I can do."

"Oh! Naughty! Don't stop!" She leans back and rolls around on the blankets on the floor.

He turns around to face the window and takes a deep breath. He then starts singing, "My gift is my song!"

Marinette suddenly stops and looks up at him.

"And this one's for you." he continues singing and turns to look at her. "And you can tell everybody, that this is your song."

She slowly sits up and stares at him in awe.

"It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done. Hope you don't mind." He walks towards her. "I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words." He grabs her hand. "How wonderful life is. Now you're in the world." He grins and kisses her hand.

Marinette blushes as she keeps on staring.

Adrien then pulls her off the floor as he sings. "Sat on the roof." He walks towards the balcony. "And I kicked off the moss. Well, some of these verses, well, they got me quite cross." He turns to look at her. "But the sun's been kind.. While I wrote this song!"

Marinette makes her way over to him and they walk onto the balcony.

Adrien grabs her hand. "It's for people like you, that I keep it turned on." Adrien walks behind her as he sings. "So excuse me forgetting. But these things I do. You see I forgotten." Adrien walks in front of her to look at her face. "If they're green or they're blue."

She smiles at him and her face turns slightly red.

"Anyway, the thing is. What I really mean." He grabs onto both of her hands, looks at them, and then back at her again. "Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." He spins her around and they start dancing around the room. "And you can tell everybody. This is your song. It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done." He wraps his hands around her waist. "I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words." They stop dancing and they just stare at each other. "How wonderful life is. Now you're in the world!" Adrien picks Marinette up and spins her around in his arms. He then slowly dips her.

Back outside the room, Nino looks down at them from the roof.

Marinette smiles brightly, red in the face. "Oh… I can't believe it. I'm in love." She whispers. "I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented duke."

"Duke?" He stares at her confused.

"Not that the title's important, of course."

He quietly chuckles. "I'm not a duke."

She looks at him confused. "Not a duke?"

"I'm a writer."


End file.
